Anseio de um coração imortal
by H. Sagittarius
Summary: Nunca soubera o que era um sorriso em si mesmo. Talvez porque estivesse, desde sempre, completamente sozinho. Mas não gostava. Porque tudo o que era vivo tinha companhia. Ele, no entanto, mesmo sendo um algo vivo, não tinha companhia alguma. - O olhar da Morte sobre vida, solidão e companhia.


**Anseio de um coração imortal**

Hel fitou as árvores adiante, altas e de galhos espaçados, por onde os últimos raios do sol, alaranjados, passavam, tocando a rua como espectros de luz e sombra. As folhas avermelhadas do outono caiam facilmente com a leve brisa que balançava os galhos mais finos. Os olhos verdes do jovem ruivo mantinham uma expressão de melancólica gentileza enquanto permanecia parado no meio do caminho do parque vazio. Sua cabeça inclinou-se levemente para o lado, observando a árvore antiga próxima de si. Mesmo sua existência sendo o que era, ainda sentia dor por ter que saber de tudo que logo morreria. A árvore antiga, mesmo que ainda tivesse folhas para cair naquele outono, secaria por completo antes que o próximo outono chegasse. E mesmo sendo uma árvore, Hel a reverenciou silenciosamente, porque tudo o que vivia e morria, para ele, era solene. Porque ele, mesmo sendo mais antigo do que a humanidade, respeitava aquilo tudo que, diferente dele, algum dia iria morrer. E ele não conhecia nada mais além de si mesmo que não pudesse morrer, embora ouvisse sempre e sempre os homens falarem de milhares de seres durante o passar de todos os tempos que supostamente seriam imortais. Ele nunca havia visto nada que fosse, de fato, imortal.

Caminhando até a fonte construída na clareira, fitou a água, e pensou que o que era imortal talvez estivesse nas profundezas dos Oceanos e por isso talvez não tivesse visto. Ou em chamas ardentes nas profundezas da terra. Em algum lugar, distante e profundo, pensou ele, deveria haver outro ser que não pudesse morrer. Porque, ah, ele mesmo não podia, nunca. Morrer ou ser morto. Não se podia matar a Morte. Ele era quem levava almas, ceifava vidas quando necessário, e sempre sabia quando qualquer coisa viva iria morrer. Daqueles que estavam longe do momento derradeiro, ele podia ver na alma o tempo que ainda restava a percorrer, mas podia também se abster de saber. Mas, daqueles que estavam perto, era inevitável que ele sentisse a vida se esvair. E então, se fosse algo com uma alma, ele levaria essa alma. Ele somente, porque a Morte é algo único. Ele não era substituível. Ou mesmo que fosse, ele não conhecia ninguém que pudesse fazer seu trabalho.

Olhou seu reflexo levemente distorcido na água da fonte. A Morte não era um esqueleto, nem um velho barbudo, nem uma mulher sedutora. Era um rapaz ruivo e bastante alto, de olhos verdes melancólicos, com sardas bonitinhas sobre o nariz e as bochechas, e o cabelo muito longo e cacheado, brilhando ainda mais alaranjado sob o pôr do sol. Tentou sorrir para seu reflexo, mas falhou. Nunca soubera o que era um sorriso em si mesmo. Talvez porque estivesse, desde sempre, completamente sozinho. Mas não gostava. Porque tudo o que era vivo tinha companhia. Ele, no entanto, mesmo sendo um algo vivo, não tinha companhia alguma.

Já havia pensado tanto e por tanto tempo sobre isso que, às vezes, tinha vontade de ceifar a própria existência. Mas descobriu, na prática, que nem ele mesmo sendo a Morte, poderia se matar. Ou talvez fosse exatamente por isso. E isso o confundia. Porque a Morte jamais saberia como era morrer na prática. Na teoria, ele sentia toda morte que ele queria sentir, como se fosse a si mesmo. Mas não era.

Sentou-se na beira da fonte, apoiando a Ceifadeira no chão. Suspirou. Tinha como, porque era parecido com os seres humanos. Tinha um coração palpitando, uma respiração morna. Mas nunca pararia.

" _E, sendo assim, deveria haver mais alguma coisa, ao menos uma que fosse, que também não pudesse morrer… porque eu gostaria de não estar mais só."_

Fechou os olhos, acolhendo em sua memória a sensação efêmera de ser abraçado. Porque sim, também tentara chegar perto dos humanos, aproveitando-se de que sua aparência era muito semelhante a deles, mas descobrira rápido que sua presença direta e seu toque roubavam com uma velocidade espantosa o tempo de vida que eles naturalmente deveriam ter. Então, morriam antes. Por sua culpa. E Hel não queria tirar deles aquilo que já lhes era tão pouco.

" _Alguém… por favor, alguém… qualquer um que seja… eu não posso mais ficar só!"_

Mas quem o ouviria? Ele deixara as palavras saírem de sua boca depois de tempos e tempos apenas pensando nelas. Ele fizera algo que era capaz, mas raramente fazia, porque não tinha motivos. Ele havia falado. Mais uma vez, só havia vazio ao seu redor, foi o que pensou.

As primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir no céu crepuscular. Os raios de sol da cor dos cabelos da Morte já haviam desaparecido. Hel pensou em levantar-se para prosseguir seu caminhar, mas o barulho de folhas secas e pequenos galhos sendo esmagados no chão o fez permanecer. Virou-se para o meio das árvores, desejando descobrir o que caminhava ali. E viu transparências brilhantes. Eram muitas e lembravam penas, embora fossem transparentes e furta-cores, como asas de alguns insetos. Eram diamantes que pareciam macios como plumagens de aves raras. Eram asas mal escondidas de algo que fingia se esconder atrás do tronco de uma das árvores.

"Eu nunca vi um pássaro com asas tão grandes… bem, eu nunca vi penas transparentes também. Farei mal ao passarinho se tentar chegar só um pouco mais perto para vê-lo de fato?"

\- Olá? Passarinho? – Então, novamente naquele dia, o rapaz ruivo tornou a falar. Ainda estava receoso sobre ir até as asas. Não queria que nada se prejudicasse por sua culpa. – Bem, passarinhos não poderiam me entender, poderiam? – Calou-se ao ouvir uma risadinha tímida e infantil vinda da direção das asas.

\- Eu não sou um passarinho. Embora seja pequeno, não é o suficiente para ser um passarinho. – A voz doce e de gênero indistinguível alcançou os ouvidos de Hel claramente. Assim, algo no mundo que não parecia estar morrendo finalmente falou ao ruivo.

\- Então… o que é você? Você tem asas, se não é passarinho…

\- Você não conhece nada que tenha asas e não seja passarinho?

\- Conheço. Até uns peixes, pra falar a verdade.

O "passarinho" atrás da árvore riu.

\- Nada "maior"?

\- Avestruz? Pavão? Coisas assim, você diz?

\- Nada sem bico?

\- Além dos peixes?

\- É, além dos peixes.

\- Com asas e sem bicos, só coisas pequenas. Insetos, coisas dessas.

\- Não conhece nada mesmo?

\- Não mesmo. Posso ver você?

\- Eu tenho vergonha… - E soltou outra risadinha, meio abafada.

\- Por quê? Você se acha feio?

\- Por que perguntou se "eu me acho feio" ao invés de perguntar se "eu sou feio"?

\- Porque eu nunca vi nada vivo que fosse feio. Tudo o que tem vida é bonito.

\- Você é ingênuo para um homem tão grande. Bonito mesmo é a sua maneira de pensar.

\- Então, do que você tem vergonha?

\- De você…

\- Como de mim?

\- Não sei, só tenho vergonha. Eu não deixo que me vejam facilmente. Já não está bom que veja minhas asas?

\- Não. Asas eu posso ver de todos os passarinhos. Nunca vi asas de nada que fala.

\- Mas você é tão velho…

\- Como sabe?

\- Ah, porque sou velho também. Perto das pessoas e outras coisas vivas, eu sou bem velho.

\- Você tem vergonha porque é velho?

\- Não. Eu pareço o mesmo desde sempre.

\- Igual a mim?

\- Não sei se você parece o mesmo de sempre, esta é a primeira vez que vejo o rosto que se esconde por debaixo do capuz grande e esquisito…

\- Então você me viu antes?

\- Não. Vi muitas e muitas vezes uma capa preta com capuz grande e esquisito perambulando por aí…

\- Bem, que seja. Mas agora você viu meu rosto. É justo que me mostre o seu em troca.

\- E se eu não tiver um rosto?

\- Ora, isso não pode ser! Está tentando me perturbar.

\- De fato. Eu é que ficaria perturbado se eu não tivesse um rosto… eu acho…

\- Então… eu posso vê-lo agora?

\- **Você** julgou que é justo que me veja. Mas e se eu julgar isto de forma diferente?

\- Então apenas me restará implorar para que me deixe ver o rosto do único ser que falou comigo em muito, muito tempo…

\- Eu… não seria tão cruel! Te deixo olhar. Mas não ria de mim.

\- Eu prometo.

O dono das asas transparentes se remexeu atrás da árvore e, lentamente, foi saindo de seu esconderijo, revelando sua aparência debaixo da luz da lua cheia que passava pelos galhos das árvores. Era como um garoto pequeno, ou garota talvez, magrinho, com não mais do que um metro e meio de altura. Seus cabelos eram brancos como neve, lisos e compridos, arrumados com um flor azul do lado esquerdo. Sua pele era tão clara que até mesmo um homem albino pareceria corado ao seu lado, no entanto, seus lábios e bochechas eram rosados. O rosto era de uma serenidade que Hel não conseguia comparar com qualquer coisa. Uma túnica clara, fina, sem mangas e longa cobria o corpo esguio, ondulando facilmente sobre as formas suaves quando a brisa noturna lhe tocava.

A Morte, pela primeira vez em sua longa existência, sentiu perplexidade.

\- O que foi? Eu sou assustador? – O pequeno perguntou, incerto.

\- Não. De forma alguma. É só que… isto é tão bonito que parece com mil vidas em seus auges, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Isto? Eu?

\- Sim. Você. É tão bonito que eu gostaria de olhar para sempre… debaixo desta lua novamente, e sob o sol também. Mas também quando a neve caísse e te escondesse um pouco, e quando as flores fossem tão coloridas que você refletisse em suas asas todas as cores delas…

O pequeno sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo, um sorriso aberto, ainda que tímido.

\- Você me capturaria para ficar me olhando para sempre?

\- Não. Mesmo que eu nunca mais tenha outra oportunidade para te ver, eu jamais o prenderia. Tudo o que é vivo precisa ser livre.

\- Se você não me magoaria assim, você poderá me ver novamente.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim.

\- Mesmo você sabendo o que eu sou?

\- Ah, você significa só mais algo que existe para mim. Você não pode me levar deste mundo.

Os olhos de Hel se abriram de espanto… e teria caído, se não estivesse sentado.

\- Você… não pode morrer?

\- Não. Não morro. Nunca poderei.

\- Mesmo?! Não está fazendo uma piada malvada por estar diante da Morte?!

\- Não estou. Silfos não morrem.

\- Silfos… fadas?

\- Isso. Silfos, fadas, elementais do Ar. Nenhum Elemental jamais morre.

\- E desde quando vocês estão aqui?

\- Desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Já disse que sou velho. E já te vi muitas vezes desde o passado.

\- Por que eu nunca os vi?

\- Você viu. Você vê seres como eu todos os dias, mas não sabe nos distinguir do ar em si, assim como não sabe distinguir os sirenídeos das águas, nem os demais elementais, porque nós nos misturamos com o que representamos e protegemos.

\- É um esconderijo?

\- Não. É só a nossa forma de viver. Mas ninguém jamais ousou se aproximar de você, mesmo você não nos oferecendo perigo, porque todos pensavam que iriam te importunar, já que você parecia não falar.

\- E por que você veio?

\- Porque você chamou por alguém. E eu te ouvi.

\- Eu nunca soube de nada além de mim que não morresse… não queria continuar sozinho. Me deixa feliz tudo o que você me contou. Feliz de uma maneira nova e inesperada. Eu agradeço… por ter me ouvido.

\- Eu, na verdade… vim oferecer algo.

\- Oferecer algo… a mim? Não entendo…

\- Você deseja algo que tudo o que vive tem, não é? Um alguém para você. Um amigo, alguém que exista para sempre como você. Uma companhia para a sua solidão…

\- Você compreende meu coração olhando através dos meus olhos?

\- Silfos podem compreender todos os sentimentos. Uns mais do que outros. Eu… posso compreender tudo, mesmo nos olhos indecifráveis da Morte.

\- Você é muito mais especial?

\- Sim e não. Não diria especial. Somente forte. Para alguém tão pequeno… Falando como nas línguas humanas… eu seria chamado de "Príncipe" pelos demais como eu.

\- Você… é como o próprio Ar em si…

\- Sim.

\- E por que alguém especial como você veio oferecer algo a Morte?

\- Porque… você deseja tanto não ser o único imortal… quando um outro no seu lugar certamente seria mesquinho, presunçoso, egoísta… E você é tão gentil e ingênuo. Eu choraria se deixasse você sozinho depois de ouvi-lo. Por isso eu vim me oferecer a você, como sua companhia. Alguém que você jamais terá que levar deste mundo, alguém que você jamais sentirá que irá deixá-lo. Eu posso ser isto.

\- Para você é tão simples deixar tudo para trás para seguir alguém que só observa o que deixa este mundo?

\- Para mim é simples realizar um desejo que eu queira realizar. O seu desejo foi o único que realmente tocou o meu coração que sempre olha tudo como se fosse muito distante… Assim, eu também tenho um desejo. Eu quero que você me aceite.

\- Mesmo antes de saber meu nome? Mesmo antes de dizer o seu? Mesmo sem saber os caminhos pelos quais ando, você virá comigo? Me fará companhia e me deixará tentar te fazer sorrir?

\- Sim, eu irei. E o meu nome é Azhra.

\- É um prazer, Príncipe dos Silfos. O meu nome é Hel. E esta é a primeira vez que eu me apresento a alguém… - Assim, sem se dar conta, naturalmente sorriu para o pequeno que caminhava em sua direção. Seu primeiro sorriso.

Ao chegar suficientemente perto, Azhra estendeu a mão para tocar levemente a mão de Hel que repousava sobre suas pernas. O primeiro toque que não feriria a nenhum dos lados, de forma alguma. E o ruivo soube que dali partiriam muitas primeiras coisas que, por mais simples que parecessem, sempre o fascinariam.

\- Você, o Senhor das Almas, aceita a minha oferta?

\- Sim, Príncipe. Eu desejo a sua companhia _para sempre_ …

Ergueu a mão livre até alcançar o rosto suave do silfo, acariciando delicadamente a pele, desfrutando o calor e a maciez entre seus dedos. E tornou a sorrir.

\- Hel… você nunca precisará ter medo de se aproximar de mim ou me tocar. Você não me faz mal. Deixe-me permanecer e amá-lo.

\- Me amar… - "Tão suave…" – Eu também… o estarei amando.

…

 _ **Notas: Esse conto foi escrito em 2012-2013, mas só agora decidi publicar. Um pedaço simples dos meus momentos de contemplação.  
Obrigado pela leitura. **_


End file.
